Not white day again
by HayashiNoUta
Summary: A story about how Joey goes through white day. What happens if he finds a present in his locker?  Contains puppyshipping and shonen-ai.


_My very first finished fic in the about 6 years I've written fanfiction (I started writing when I was 13, now I'm 19 going on 20)  
>I'm proud of myself lol even though it's a mere one shot. I can never finish a story honestly. I've never did till now.<br>I needed to feed my inner sweets monster, so it's a teeth rotting sweet fic lol.__  
><em>_  
><span>_Today it's the 14th of march. For Joey Wheeler, just another day except for the fact it was white day. The Japanese equivalent of valentines day.

Walking into the school, he already noticed a certain tension inside. He decided not to think of it, but then ran into a huge poster that said it was white day. 'damn I hoped that everybody wouldn't be so involved in white day, but it seems like people are celebrating it even on school'

Sitting down at the table he and his friends would usually sit, the cafeteria seemed awfully empty. He looks on his watch, then on the clock in the hallway. 'damn no wonder, I'm early for a change'

"hey Joey, over here!" he turns his head around, "hey Yug! you early too?" Yugi runs up to him, in the child like way he usually does, his eyes glistering in a creepy way, making Joey think he's up to no good.

"So, why are you looking like that Yug, you're givin' me the creeps" Yugi looks around to see if nobody is listening, then whispers to him "I'm here to give Yami a gift, as a surprise for us being together for a month now" "really a month already? congrats Yugi!"

Joey already knew there had been something going on between his two best mates for a longer time, when he decided to ask about them, they confessed they have been dating for a week already. Knowing school wouldn't accept homosexual relationships, he promised to keep his big mouth shut.

But it seemed like the school rules didn't apply to Malik and Bakura, who just stumbled out of a classroom breaking their kiss. 'knowing them, they most likely manipulated everybody who tried to stand in their way'

"hey Bakura, Malik, happy white day!" Yugi yells 'damn he's out of his mind, he knows Bakura still holds a grudge against him'

They walk up to their table, Bakura whispers to them "you haven't seen anything"

"don't worry Bakura, you might hate us but we won't betray you" Joey says. Honestly Bakura creeps him out, luckily he had Malik to distract him from trying to randomly murder people.

Bakura grabs Malik around the waist, hand going up his school unifom, resting on his lower back. Malik whispers in his ear, loud enough for Yugi and Joey to also hear it "let's go somewhere private" They both smirk at each other, then leave.

"So Joey, do you have somebody that you would like to surprise on white day?" Of course he had, he has had a crush on Kaiba for a long time, but never dared to admit it, not wanting to be made fun of. "nah I'll pass like last year, I think white day is just another annoying day people made up so that they can make money out of others" "you might think otherwise someday, well who knows maybe you'll get a present today from a secret admirer"

Then Yami arrives, making Yugi go quiet all of the sudden. With a mere look, Yami walks past and Yugi follows him. Now he's back to sitting all by himself today. 

Quietly wondering whether he would actually receive something, he gets rudely awoken from his daydream by the loud noise of a locker being slammed open. Not thinking anything of it, he takes a candy bar to eat from his backpack.

A few minutes later, big amounts of students start to walk in. All Joey does is hope the day goes by quietly without people bothering him about him having a crush on anyone.

The day does go by rather quietly, people being only focused on themselves and their boyfriends and girlfriends. He somehow can't help but look at Kaiba all the time, noticing small things such as his uniform not being completely buttoned up and his hair looking slightly messy. Sometimes he swore Kaiba was looking back at him too, but he could also have imagined things.

He throws his heavy backpack down, finally the end a very frustrating day. He had to stay in class longer for not paying attention and not having answered the questions on the chalk board.

He pulls the key out of his pocket and puts it in the lock. 'damn not again, open you bastard' Angrily pushing again the door of his locker, then hitting it results to it flying open, his sports clothes falling out on the floor.

Sitting in his locker on top of his books stands a small jar, immediately recognizing it being a dragon capture jar he questingly picks it up, there is a tag dangling from it. Carefully holding it, not wanting to rip it off he reads the front of the tag, it says 'you've captured my heart'.

He starts to giggle like a schoolgirl, then turns the tag around. The backside reads 'meet me on the rooftop at 4' he suddenly turns all serious, wondering who it might be that gave him the gift. 'I wonder if I should go, I don't want to break somebody's heart' knowing that he already has a crush on somebody, namely a certain rich cold hearted bastard that he loves to annoy. 'oh well, I could always just go, thank the person who gave it to me and then tell I already have a girlfriend or something. It would be rude not to go. and I really do want to know who gave me it.

Looking on his watch, it already is 4 o clock. 'I need to hurry, damn teachers wasting my time..'

He runs upstairs to the roof, hoping the door would be open. The last step of the stairs he trips, his knee hitting the floor. "fuck" he curses, quickly scanning his uniform whether it has a hole it in. Luckily, no hole in it.

Tugging up his pants his knee is only a little scraped. 'damn I do bring bad luck' he puts on a smile and walks to the door. He pushes it open, and looks around. 'nobody there? I guess I'm too late' he sighs and turns his back, then notices a figure standing against the wall next to the door.

That brown hair, blue eyes, could recognize them anywhere. "Kaiba? what are you doing up here at this time" he walks towards him, Joey notices Kaiba's jacket lying on his suitcase. "here to duel?" that is what he first assumed, because why else would he carry a suitcase around?

When he's up close Kaiba merely smirks "did you get my present Wheeler? I thought so because why else would you be on the roof at this time" Joey looks down saddened "why would you play such a lame joke on me" sounding truthfully hurt. Kaiba places a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up again. "it is not a joke. Take off the lid of the jar"

Shocked, Joey reaches into his backpack, taking out the dragon capture jar. Indeed it has a lid on it. "I knew you wouldn't open in beforehand. So go ahead, look what's inside" Slowly he pulls off the lid, inside the jar there is something shiny that reflects the sunlight. Taking it out he lays it on his palm. It's a necklace with silver chain, from it hangs a pendant of a black dragon with red eyes entwined with a white dragon with blue eyes. Together they hold a heart shaped stone.

"happy white day, Joey" he whispers, looking his way. Joey freezes up, not knowing what to do or what to say. "I - well - thank you" he manages to breathe out. He has had many dreams similiar to this, wished that they had come true, and now they have, how cliche really.

"no thanks" he snaps out of it, and leans over to Kaiba. Without thinking further, Kaiba claims his lips, soflty and a bit unsure kissing him. Breaking away, Joey manages to stutter out some more "how - when - did you find out I like you" "I did just now"

He turns over to grab his jacket, then Joey grabs his hand. "wait, I have something for you too, let me get it from room 201" Kaiba grabs his belongings and walks after him to room 201, the technic classroom.

Inside the room Joey puts his hands in front of Kaiba's eyes "wait wait, don't look yet...ok now" he removes his hands and shows him a statue in front of him, it's a blue eyes white dragon made out of metal pieces. "I made it myself, but never had the guts to give it to you" he confesses. "watch out though, it's kinda sharp" "thanks Joey, it's great, it looks so similiar to the real thing" "yup I worked hard for it in secret" he says quite proudly. Kaiba smiles at his enthousiasm.

"well I guess we are not enemies anymore" joey says "well we do have to pretend like we are still enemies. Or else it would be suspicious" Joey nods "I understand, you also have a reputation to hold up mr Kaiba" he sticks out his tongue in a mocking manner. "You can call me Seto" "well Seto, we should head home before they close this place down" he says, pointing up at the clock, it's half past 4. "mhm I agree"

They both grab their stuff, Joey puts his statue in a large box and hands it over to Kaiba. They quickly make their way outside before janitor closes the door, giving them both weird looks because for a change, they aren't fighting. When they are out of sight of the janitor, Kaiba puts his stuff in the back of his new red sports car. Joey took his bike from the bike stall and stands next to the car. "well I guess I will see you tomorrow.." Kaiba moves closer and kisses him once again, this time with more passion, the hesitation is gone. Joey kisses back with as much passion, finally not having to hide his crush. "I'll see you tomorrow" then he steps into the car and drives off. When he's out of sight Joey jumps up "YEAH!" 'this turned out to be an awesome day" he takes out the necklace and puts it around his neck, hiding it under his shirt.

_Replies are loved, but flames are used to set your house on fire._


End file.
